Events/Main
An Event is a special time-limited operation in which the players are given a chance to participate in order to obtain valuable rewards (such as new shipgirls, equipment, etc...) on some new maps. These maps are designed specifically for each event and are usually themed around World War 2 battles. Events are held once per season (Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall). The duration of the events varies, usually lasting 2-4 weeks. When an event has concluded, it's no longer possible to sortie to those maps nor obtain the rewards. However, those rewards may become available at a later date (from as early as the next Seasonal event to a year after the initial introduction) via different methods. On these event maps, some special Abyssal bosses may be encountered. These enemies are very strong and require a certain amount of planning (and luck) to defeat them. Event List Usual Requirements In order to sortie to the event maps, players must fulfill the following requirements: * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots * Have a Combined Fleet for certain maps (see below) Apart from the aforementioned hard-lined requirements, the players are recommended to prepare their fleet and resources for the upcoming events. See the tips for preparations below back to Table of Contents Event-Exclusive Rewards Ships The following table contains all ships that are unobtainable outside of the events. Once they are obtainable, such as in as drop or available in Construction, they will be removed from the list. Equipment The following equipment cannot be obtained after their specified event(s) has ended with the exception of some Ranking rewards: The following equipment has never returned and became a trophy for any players whom has completed the respective event: back to Table of Contents Tips Since Events are a limited-time action, and they consist of difficult enemy compositions and maps, it is advised to be prepared for an event before it begins. * Stockpile , , , , and buckets . It is recommended to stock over the auto-regeneration limit (softcap) before the event. ** Buckets are easily obtainable through Daily Quests and Expedition. Use buckets sparingly before Events to save up. * Don't rush. If you are new or low on resources, continue to stock up and wait for information on the Event to come to avoid wasting resources on failed attempts. * Thanks to the ship locking mechanics and branching rules requiring certain ships (Fulfilling it may lead to you easier nodes and/or routes), it's wise to have important historical ships prepared and plan your fleets carefully in advance to make sure they aren't locked prematurely to avoid putting you into a difficult situation. * For new players, please read the Tutorial pages first for basic knowledge and refer to the Glossary and combat mechanics pages for ship class abbreviations and understanding of the mechanics used in this game. back to Table of Contents Preparation Guides '' see main article: Guides'' Make sure to read the preparation guides below to get ready for an event. * [[Spring 2015 Pre-Event: Some FAQS, Tips and Q&A]] References back to Table of Contents Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Events